A Night to Remember
by GiGGles67
Summary: Eli and Clare have always been JUST friends, but they have had occasional flirting. Eli takes a leap in faith and asks Clare Edwards on a walk, will it turn into a night to remember? Title says it all! I suck at summaries!:
1. Introduction:The Beginning

Eli's POV Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own Nothing! Only my story!

Looking through the pages of Rolling Stones magazine, the blue-eyed beauty Clare Edwards came to my mind. I couldn't figure out what was SO intriguing about her, maybe it was her cinnamon colored hair that was perfectly curled, or was it the deep blue eyes that penetrate my soul…or her gorgeous face, smile and not to mention body. Clare is not the girl that I would usually go for, but maybe that was why it made it so interesting for me to like her. Who knows, right? I decided to get on FaceRange, and to my surprise Clare was online. I clicked on her name, and my hands shakily pressed on the keys.

Eli-Gold63- Hey Clare bear

I knew that she hated that nickname, but I did it just to get a rise out of her. I always love waiting for her to reply with a sarcastic reply back.

Clare-Ed21- Hi Eli…it's really not fair because there is not really a funny nickname I could say back to you. But anyway, what's happening in that dark life of yours? Hahaha

Eli-Gold63- Well here over in the dark world of mine I am just waiting to ask a gorgeous, smart girl out for a walk? ;)

Clare-Ed21- Oh, well I hope you and this gorgeous and smart girl have a great time! See ya!

_Clare Edwards has signed off_

Wow! Someone as smart as Clare should have taken the hint. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Clare's number. After the third ring she had picked up with a glum voice.

Clare- "Eli, I thought you were on a walk with somebody?"

Eli- "Clare, with you being so smart I thought it would be kind of obvious that I meant you." "And plus I am not that fast of a walker, it's only been about five minutes and you already think I would be on that walk? Geez Clare, you expect SO much of me. " I chuckled a little. I waited for a reply, but all I heard was dead silence.

Eli-" Clare, Clare are you there?" I looked at the bright screen of my phone, and the talk time was still going, so I couldn't figure out what was going on? Then, I heard a light voice come in through the ear speaker.

Clare-" You think I am gorgeous and smart?" She said it with a confident voice and it made me get goosebumps.

Eli- I could tell by the way that she said that, that she was blushing. Typical Clare….I dig that. "Of course I do Clare, enough chit-chat, will you come on that walk with me?"

Clare- "Umm, yeah. I will meet you half way up the street in….five minutes."

Eli- "Sounds good to me blue-eyes."

Clare-"Ok, but before we hang up, can you tell me where we are going to go?"

Eli- " Well blue-eyes, what kind of person would I be if I actually told you. I will see you in five minutes." I hung up the phone excited to see Clare. I have been planning this night for a while now because I know that this will be a very special night.


	2. Alive and Content

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI(I WISH!) A GIRL CAN WISH THOUGH!**

**Hey everyone, I know the first chapter was shrimpy, so I will try to make this chapter longer! Review!**

Clare POV-

I should have known Eli wouldn't tell me where we were going. Figures. Not knowing where we were going, or what we were going to do made me excited, even happy. I quickly jumped out of my bed and changed. Hey, a girl has to look presentable! I fixed up my makeup, and I found one curl that was laying a little on the flat side, so I curled that. I went to my closet and pulled out a black trench coat and I put a white long-sleeved shirt under it. I matched it with a pair of jeans and BCBG flats. I looked in the mirror and I looked half-okay! Huh?

Waiting for five minutes to be up, I was pacing back and forth in the main hallway. Thoughts were rushing through my head. I was getting REALLY nervous. The butterflies were coming in, and chills were running down and up my spine. I looked at my phone….FIVE MINUTES! I quickly stepped out my front door, and I was on my way. I saw in the distance Eli already standing under a light post. Aww, he he must of eager to see me if he got there so quickly. He has a longer than me! I grew closer, and closer to him until I reached his side. He turned towards me with a smile, not a smirk.

Eli- " Ready, Edwards?"

Clare- "I was born ready, Eli!" That probably sounded pathetic because I am practically about to shake myself to the ground.

Eli-"Haha, okay lets get on it with it then!" He did what I call a dorothy(from the wizard of oz) skip, and he pulled my arm and I soon followed after him.

I still wasn't sure where we were going, but we walked down the street and we were rather close to eachother. And Eli reached down and held my hand, he then glanced up at me a smirk. I couldn't help but smile, and I was blushing red as a beet. We then continued walking.

Eli-"Hey Clare, before I forget, what time do you have to be home?"

Clare- "I don't have to be home at any time, my parents are on a therapy trip or something?"

Eli- "Oh okay, because you won't be going home for a while". He had a smug smile on his, he was so mischievous!

Clare-"Oh, umm okay."

Eli-" I make you nervous." He looked me straight in the eyes. The green was practically bulging out at me. His eyes were gorgeous. When I looked into them, it's like nobody else is in the room.

Clare-" What are talking about, you couldn't ever make _me, Clare Edwards_ nervous!" I playfully hit him, and he fell to the ground jokingly going "Ouch, Clare, Oh my gosh, I need to be sent to the Emergency Room!" I was laughing, and he too had a smile spread on his face. I held out my hand, he grabbed it and it send fireworks through my body. He held onto my hand and I looked ahead of us, we were at a giant field filled with flowers and stuff.

Clare-" Eli, you took me to my computer background! That's what I always dreamed of!" I started laughing, but he just looked at me. I said " Come on Eli, laugh a little, you have to admit that was funny!"

Eli-He laughed and said "Yeah it was pretty funny." He then ran into the field and screamed "Clare come on!"

I then ran into the field as well, in a way being here with Eli makes me feel so alive but content at the same time. Only a special person in your life is capable of doing that. Eli, I guess is that person, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My home life is hanging by a thread right now, and in the last week all I have been hearing is screaming and crying. This night is already very special to me.

I followed Eli and he was already standing on a huge rock, I jumped on it and sat beside it. He turned to me and said

Eli- "Turn around Clare." He had that "look" again.

I turned around and I saw a waterfall and a creek and then I turned to him and said "No, No, No…I REFUSE!" He was pulling my arm and he turned around and said "Clare trust me."

**Cliffhanger! Haha this chapter is longer than my first one! I hope you liked it! Review please!:)**


	3. I Finally Understand

**Hey guys!:) I think that this story is going to be about seven chapters or so? So, I am trying to update as much as possible, so then I can start on my next story! I need at least ten reviews total, or I will not update for a while!:) Sneaky, eh?**

**Disclamer: I don't own anyting, only my story!**

Clare POV-

Eli looked at me with his emerald eyes, they were begging me to say yes. I shyly said yes back. I mean, I do trust Eli, but I already know what he is going to make me do here. Eli suddenly pulled off his shirt revealing his toned abs. I was practically drooling all over myself. He chuckled slightly and smirked.

Eli- " God Clare, your eyes are glued to me. You like what you see!"

The words escaping off of his lips made me tingle. Sure, I liked what I saw but I would never be able to say that straight to his face. I made up something fast and said…

Clare- "Oh palezzze Eli! You wish!"

Eli- "Clare, I didn't know that you were so mean. Those words hit me hard!"

Clare- " Uh huh."

He turned to face the creek that was far below. He gave me a quick look and then dived off. He went down, down and down until he hit the water. He then scooped his body up out of the clear water. He yelled at the top of his lungs

Eli- "Clare come swim, the water feels good."

Clare- "I…I can't.

Eli- "Come on, it's not like I am going to bite you."

I stood up and looked down at him, I pulled off my trench coat and my white shirt. I was left in my undershirt. I looked at my jeans, thinking that I couldn't take them off because the only thing under them was my underwear. My purple flowered underwear. I couldn't let Eli see me like that, I am a very shy person when it comes to stuff like this.

Eli looked at me with a face practically screaming "Clare, seriously, I have seen worse things before". I still wasn't going to let that smug face get to me. I just stood there, waiting for Eli to say something. Eli said "Clare, come on you have nothing to be ashamed of." In a weird way I thought that was really sweet. I gently slid my jeans down, and I instinctively covered myself up with my hands. I did a cannon-ball/ random jump into the water. I wanted to be down there so then Eli couldn't keep looking at me like I was crazy. When I lifted my head out of the cold water, Eli was staring at me. A stare that I have never seen him give anyone before.

Clare- "You know, it's not polite to stare." I laughed a little.

Eli- "Well blue eyes, it's kind of hard not to stare at a beautiful girl who just happens to be right in front of me." He kept eye contact with me, so I knew he was being serious.

Again, I was blushing red and I could feel the heat rising up on my usually pale cheeks. "Thank you Eli, that's really sweet of you." I couldn't help but smile big and goofy.

Eli kept his gaze on my eyes, and said "Anytime Edwards."

Me and Eli swam around the creek and we were playfully hitting eachother and laughing, and I felt amazing being there with _him._ Eli Goldsworthy was always a man of mystery but now I am starting to see that he just a big softy. I had always liked him, but maybe…just maybe I could like him more than liking him? I grabbed his head and dunked him under the water and laughed. He then jumped out of the and picked my legs up, holding me bridal style. He walked around having his feet touch the bottom of the creek. He occasionally tipped my body back sending my head under water. My arms were around his neck, and they fit perfectly. How ironic? I told Eli that I was getting chilly so he then led me down a trail that took us back up to where our clothes were laying. I put my clothes back on uncomfortably. I felt like I wet my pants since my underwear were so drenched with water. I then slipped my shirt on, when I reached down to get my trench coat…Eli placed his hand on mine and said " Having fun so far?"

Clare- "Of course!"

Eli- "Good, because this is just the beginning!"

He walked away with a smile on his face.

**Did you like it?:) I am not really happy with it, but I am excited to see what y'all think! REVIEW!:)**


	4. Candlelight

**Hey guys!:) thank you so much for reviewing! Lets try to get five more!:) **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, only own my story**

Clare POV-

His smile melted my heart, cheesy I know. I walked beside him, holding his hand. Holding his hand made me feel special. Eli Goldsworthy is not an open person. Eli looked at me and said "Close your eyes." I obeyed and closed my eyes. He still held my hand tightly as he guided me through the cold foggy night. He started squeezing my hand with a repeated beat. Three squeezes. I had no idea what he was doing, it was kind of funny actually. I smiled to myself wondering what he was thinking.

Eli POV-

I could tell that Clare didn't know what I was doing. But really I was squeezing her soft hands to the words "I love you." I wasn't sure if she was ready for me to tell her but I knew that this was _the night._ I had a perfect plan. Clare is the type of girl that loves sweet and cute stuff, and I had put so much thought into this part of our night. I saw the sight that I had set up for her, I told her open her eyes.

Clare POV-

I opened my eyes, and I saw a candlelit picnic that had been set up for me. It was one of the most beautiful and sweetest thing that I have ever seen. I have always seen these types of things in movies, but I never thought it would happen to square Clare. It was a fairytale. My heart was beating crazy fast but at the same time it felt slow and stable. My stomach was dropping and I couldn't stop smiling. I think he started to notice that I was excited when he looked over at me and gave me a giggling smirk. He lifted his arm and properly led me to our dinner. Like a gentleman, I have taught him so well. I sat down on the ground and he showed me all that he had brought. A bottle of sparkling grape juice, some quiches, and some greek salad. I was so astounded that he planned all of this for me. He started to eat his food, and I just stared at him. He was so amazing and he had a kind heart. I could tell that a little awkward with me just staring at him eating. I looked away and picked up some food. I ate a quiche, but I most just ate the salad.

After I finished my food, Eli looked me in the eyes, grabbed my hand and started to say, "Clare Diane Edwards, you are my one and only. And I don't know what I would do without you. I can't imagine my life without you, you are all I think about, and you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are so special to me. Clare, I love you. Every breath that I take I love you more and more. You are the only thing that can me happy and your smile gets me through the day." I could barely process anything that he was He looked down at my lips and then back up at my eyes, and he started to lean forward. I leaned forward too, and I started to get nervous. Our lips touched and then locked together. Our first real kiss. He had one hand on my waist and the other softly brushing my cheek. I put my hands around his neck and it deepend the kiss. We pulled away and smiled as we looked into each others eyes. I felt so close to him. I love him. I loved everything about him, I loved the skinny jeans that he wore, I love his hair. I could think of a lot more but you know….He pulled into a meaningful hug and held on tightly knowing that I will have to go home and listen to my parents fight. I wish I could be _here _all night. With Eli I have no worries. We packed up the picnic basket and we sat on a wooden bench under a swaying willow tree. The candles made it even more romantic. I felt like I was in a movie or something. I am officially the luckiest girl. We talked about our hopes and dreams in the future, we also talked about school and what is going on in our different lives. He was so supportive when I talked about my parents, he acted like he knew what I was going through.

Eli- "Clare, we are still not done with our evening."

Clare- "I hoped it wasn't, I wanna stay in your arms forever."

**Did you like it?:) Review! I think you guys are going to like the next chapter, I will try to update soon!**


	5. Lake Ontario

**Hey guys!:) I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I have just been very busy! But I am finally updating!:) Five reviews, or no new update!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Degrassi and I probably never will...**

Clare POV-

Eli- "I have another surprise for you Edwards." He grabbed my hand and led me down a trail of tall trees, and I was a little bit scared because it was so dark. Morty appeared in front of us, and he opened the door for me and I slid in. He shut the door and skipped to the drivers' side. He started up the car, and then put in a Dead Hand cd. He turned the volume up, and he knew pretty much every word to every song. I looked at him wondering how he could listen to this punk music all the time. But, it was pretty amusing. The car ride was pretty quiet, but it wasn't awkward. We both enjoyed each others company. I was so happy to be with Eli.

It was getting really late, it was around eleven o' clock and I usually go to bed around ten. My eyes started to get heavy, and then heavier and heavier. Before I knew it I was sound asleep. My face was pressed against the cold window and my body was wrapped up in a ball. It was a rather good nap, until Eli woke me up and told me to look out the window. My eyes slowly opened, and I wiped the sleep off of them. I rolled down the window and we were crossing over a large bridge. The lake under it sparkled in the moonlight. It was beautiful, I smiled to myself. I turned to Eli who was already smiling at me. He is so sweet.

Clare- "Aww, Eli this is so nice."

Eli- "Um Clare, this wasn't the surprise. That is" He pointed to a boat with a man setting it up. The boat looked like a speed boat but it wasn't exactly. I started to squeal and shake my hands, I have never been on Lake Ontario before, and I didn't even know that Eli liked riding in boats?

Eli- "Excited much?" He had a smirk spread across his face. He chuckled at me and I smiled back at him.

Clare- "Well Eli, it's not everyday that I get to ride on a boat with a special person that I love." I smiled from ear to ear. I was blushing even he didn't say anything back to me, just being around him made me blush.

Eli- "I love you too, Clare Edwards. Now lets get a move on so we can ride on the boat." We both ran out of the car and onto the dock where the boat was located.

The man who was setting up the boat helped me into the boat and then helped Eli. He looked at me and said "He's a keeper, this is the first time in ten years that I have had someone call in to take a girl out on a boat ride. And this type of thing is not cheap." I was flattered but at the same time amazed that Eli would do all of this for me. He _is_ a keeper. I sat down at the front of the boat and Eli sat behind me, and hugged me from behind. The man started up the boat and the front of the boat lifted up and it was so cool, I have never done that before! I turned my head towards Eli "Thank you Eli. This has been the best night that I have had in a very long time." He kissed my forehead and said "Anytime blue eyes." I smiled and held onto his arms and leaned back having my head rest against his chest. This was so peaceful . Eli Goldsworthy was one very different person, but I love him for it. I am so lucky to have someone in my life that will stand with me through anything. I looked up at the stars, and made a wish that Eli and I would always be together.

Eli- "Making a wish?"

Clare-"Shhhh." I kept my eyes closed and thought about how much I need Eli in my life. I really wish that I didn't keep my eyes closed because…I fell asleep. Typical me. Hey, it has been a long night.

Eli POV-

Clare looked so beautiful sleeping. Her hair was swaying in the wind and she had a slight smile on her face. She was everything to me, I don't know what I would do if I were to lose her like I did Julia. But nothing could hurt her when she is in my arms, safe. I looked around eyeing the water and the lights of the city behind us. I knew that this night was almost coming to an end….

**Did you guys like it? I am not really liking this chapter, but review and tell me what you thought!:) I will try to update soon! Love, GiGGles**


	6. Dancing in the Street

**Hey guys!:) Sorry I haven't updated, busy again! Busy, busy me! Hahaha anyway, I am wrapping this story up so this is probably my second to last chapter, but I have a very romantic and cute idea for this chapter. I am looking forward to starting my next story!:) The idea for this chapter reminds me of one of my favorite movies….;)**

**Disclamer: I don't own degrassi, but oh lord I wish!**

Eli POV-

Thinking of the night coming to an end made me hurt inside. I want to be with Clare everyday, every minute. Something inside me just screams for Clare. I had one last thing planned for Clare, and this is going to be my favorite. It is not the biggest thing, but this is something that came straight out of my heart. Clare makes me want to become a better person, and I love her for it. I looked down at Clare and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. The moonlight was reflecting on her face making her look angelic, wait…she always looks like that. I shook her lightly, her blue eyes shyly opened and she let out a loud yawn. She looked so cute when she yawned. I chuckled lightly and said "Wake up sleeping beauty." I felt bad for waking her up but I was so excited to do this one last thing. She stood up and lifted up her arms and arched back stretching.

Clare- "Geez Eli, couldn't let me sleep a little longer?" a light smile stretched across her face.

Eli- "Well I have one more thing that I want to do, so come on. I don't mean to sound rude but I am really excited."

Clare- "Ok, just give me a second to fully wake up."

I stood up and looked down at the lake, the cool breeze felt amazing and it was very soothing. Clare came behind me and hugged me from behind. I turned around and kissed her on the forehead, and I wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that this night would have to come to an end just like everything else.

Eli- "Awake yet, Edwards?"

Clare- "Uh-huh" She let out another yawn, and I grabbed her hand. I squeezed her hand again to the words 'I love you'. She looked up me with calm eyes and was smiling and blushing.

I helped her off of the boat and onto the dock. We walked up the rocky hill, and I led her to the dam that was just a few minutes away. We could see Toronto city lights across the lake. We were on the dam that was on the other side of Lake Ontario. This was the perfect moment. Clare looked down at the water and then back up at all the bright lights of the city. I took her hand and walked her to the middle of the dam.

Eli- "Clare Edwards, would you care to dance with me?"

Clare- "Sure." A gigantic smile grew upon her face.

I grabbed her back and she set her hand up on my shoulder so we were in a ballroom pose. We swayed slowly back and forth contently. Even though this wasn't the most upbeat thing that we have done all night, this was the best thing for me. This was the sweetest moment and I felt a special connection, and all I could do was smile. She said that there was no music, and so I started to hum I Want to Hold your Hand by The Beatles. That was the only song I could think of on the spot. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder and we continued to dance.

We stayed on the dam swaying in the breeze for I don't know how long. All I could think about was how amazing Clare was.

Eli- "I love you, Clare."

Clare- "I love you too, Eli."

**Did you guys like it?:) I thought it was kinda cute, I have to admit it! 5 new reviews or no new update! Oh yeah, did you guys figure out what movie I was talking about?;) I am sensing a little Allie and Noah…..ahahah! Till next time!:)**


	7. The Smiley Face

**Hey y'all!:) I am wrapping up this story, I think that this is going to be the last chapter! But I am sooooo excited to start my next story! I have the perfect idea!:) Review!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi, and if I did Munro Chambers and I would be the only characters!**

Clare POV-

The cool breeze caressed my face and I held onto Eli's hand as we swayed back and forth. We moved against the wind and it was like he was the only person in the world. I felt so safe with him, like nothing could ever hurt me.

Clare- "This has been the most amazing night, Eli."

Eli- " I am happy to oblige, Blue eyes."

Clare- "Can I ask you something?" I looked him curiously in the eyes, and his green eyes were filled with concern.

Eli- "Anything." He still held onto my hand and occasionally rubbed his thumb against my other fingers.

Clare- "Why out of all the girls at Degrassi, did you fall for me? I mean, I am just the nerdy Christian girl that used to wear a uniform, and the girl who is hidden behind her sisters' shadow?" My eyes fell to the ground because I was embarrassed. I never felt like anybody had ever thought that I was very important until I met Eli. He put his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look at him. He began to speak…

Eli- "Clare, you are so much more than anything you just said. You are the most amazing girl that I have ever met, and as soon as I met you I knew that I would fall for you. I never believed in love at first sight but then, there you were. I fell for you because you are beautiful on the inside and on the outside. You are not like all the other girls who think life is just about getting spray tans and dieting. You have a strong heart and I know that I can trust you. It makes me feel so sad that you don't see how amazing you are. I don't know what I would do without you. But Clare, please don't think of yourself badly because you are none of those things that you just said."

He kissed my forehead and then gave me a genuine smile. It was really late now, and both of us were getting tired. We both had our share of yawns and sighs but we both tried to stay awake.

Eli- "Clare, I think it's time that I take you home." He looked sad because I knew that he didn't want to, and I didn't want him to. But this night was going to end one way or another.

Clare- "Thank you, Eli." I suddenly felt the urge to yawn and my mouth stretched to its limits trying to receive as much air as possible. He smiled and chuckled at me and then we intertwined hands and then headed towards Morty. He opened the door for me like he had done before and he helped me in. I rested my head against my hands trying to stay awake as long as I could. Eli shook my arm trying to keep me awake. "Come on Edwards, don't pass out on me." I nodded and looked out the window and the city had died all the way down it seemed like.

After about thirty minutes I started to recognize the streets and buildings and I knew that it was almost time to say goodbye. Not goodbye forever, but for right now.

We pulled up to my brick house and then I looked at him, he was already staring at me. He sighed and I smiled knowing that we were both thinking the same thing. He reached over and lightly touched my face.

Eli-"I love you, Clare with all of my heart."

Clare- "I love you too, Eli." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and then smiled.

Eli- "Goodnight Edwards."

Clare- "Goodnight." I smiled and blushed and with that I stepped out of the hearse and walked up to the front door. I turned around to look at my green eyed angel and then stepped inside. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against the wall with butterflies floating out of my stomach. I then felt a sudden vibration from my phone, I looked down and opened it, it was from Eli, and it read…

_:)I love you Clare Edwards. I will call you in the morning, but get some rest my beautiful angel._

I looked up from I phone and smiled….

**Awwww, my first story is finally finished!:) I am really happy about it, but it also makes me a little sad….but anyway please please please review because I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter!:) Love always, GiGGles**


End file.
